


Living with a Snake

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Living with a Snake

Title: Living with a Snake  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #81: Pride  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: No warnings.

  
~

Living with a Snake

~

“Is your pride intact, then?” Draco asked as Harry stumbled out of the Floo.

Harry blinked. “What pride?” A contrite look crossed his face. “Wait, is that why you stayed home? You thought my friends would mock you or something? Draco, they like you now. Even Ron--”

Draco held up a hand. “No, Harry,” he said slowly. “I meant your pride of lions. That _is_ what a gathering of lions is called, you know.”

Harry flushed. “Oh, right.”

Draco shook his head. “Come on. Time to retire to our den.”

“Our what?”

“You live with a snake, Harry.”

“Oh. Right.”

~


End file.
